Love is Like Water
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: Bella,Eric,and Godric...I changed it, mainly things do NOT go as expected. Maybe some BellaxEdward! ORRRRR BellaxEric... This story has been abandoned for some time now. I began writing this when I was eleven, and publishing when I was twelve. I'm fifteen now, and it's a permanent hiatus. So, if you're going to leave hateful anon reviews, go away. I'm aware this story sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**I will continue to work on Love Again but, I needed to do this.**

We were in Dallas we were to find Godric while we were here. Also, we as in Sookie, Hugo, and I were in the Fellowship of the Sun, I was playing their daughter, Meredith.

Well as much as I hate to say it, they knew who we were. But, same as _him_ she could not read my mind. THANK GOD for that! She would surely be vomiting at the replays of behind the scenes of Fangtasia.

They pushed us down stairs, Sookie screaming the whole time. They put us in a locked metal storage thing.

Sookie started yelling for Godric.

"Godric! Eric sent us!" she shrieked over and over.

"Sookie shut up please! It looks as if Hugo really is claustrophobic." I said indicating the pacing man.

Sookie put her hand out to touch him. Her eyes filled with shock, horror, and sadness.

"He is a traitor Bella." She whispered to me.

"WHAT? YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ARE A TRAITOR?" I screamed loud enough hoping Godric could hear me, along with Newlin and his congregation would too.

"I cannot believe him." I muttered talking to Sookie.

One Hour Later

Gabe came in fighting he slapped Sookie so I punched him. He hit me back. So I kicked him the way Pam had shown me. He went down and brought me with him.

"You whore of Satan! Your cousin is going to watch me, and then you are going to watch me to see how sex without a vampire is." He stated, undoing my jeans. God I am just a virgin! I said a prayer telling God I'd be in Bon Temps Baptist Church if he sent a vampire in here.

Just about the time he took off my panties he was gone. I pulled my jeans up, struggling. After that one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen was helping me up.

"Godric," I breathed

He smiled. Then I started crying. He held me against him, my head against his shoulder for a good five minutes.

Then Sookie announced a vampire was coming.

"Calm down! It ain't Bill its Eric."

"How would you know Bella?" Godric asked curiosity underlining his tone.

"He is like family. I've had to take his and Pam's blood before."

Godric's face brightened, "Fascinating." He mused

Eric was beside me inspecting me for injuries. He growled when he saw the place on my face where he punched me.

"Eric, kan vi lämna det här stället?"**{Eric can we leave this place?} **I asked, it seemed as if he was having a silent discussion with his maker. I noticed Godric looking at me with lust but something else, like love. But it was to early for that. I didn't even know him. But it felt like I did.

"Take the girls out, shed no blood." Godric stated looking at me. Eric nodded.

He brought us out towards the sanctuary. There were guards at the door.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked. I groaned.

"His love for you is to much, he'd kill every man, woman, and child in this place without a hint of regret to save you." Eric replied.

"Why aren't you?" She was being a brat and she knew it.

It was my turn to answer, "Sookie, not everyone who says they love you, are telling the truth, not everybody's going to come to your rescue." I whispered.

"And, I am following Godric's orders and getting you two out of here." Eric muttered.

That shut her up.

"Wait here." Eric whispered

"Eric! No!" I almost yelled

He gave me a look saying, 'I'll be fine, and shut up.'

Well all of that was going smoothly till' he decided to glamour Billy-Bob for a fucking stake. Then his friend, Billy-Ray got his piss hot because he figured Eric was a vampire. Oh no, he was going to kill him with the stake. I ran towards them yelling "STAKE" the whole five feet.

Eric got him.

"Stupid girl." He muttered only for me.

"You do not have to kill him Eric!" Sookie screeched.

We went through to the sanctuary. My phone went off B.I.T.C.H. by the Plastiscines was playing.

Eric and Sookie looked at me questioningly.

"It's Pam."

Eric understood. Sookie not so much, but I wasn't going to explain.

"Come on through the sanctuary!" Sookie said motioning towards the fellowship's doors.

"There is only one place for y'all to leave, and that is a one way ticket to hell." A voice we all knew to well spoke.

Sookie gasped, I resisted the urge to thump her nose.

So whatcha think? I decided to try something new...Sorry for the short chapter! R&R please..


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not-sadly own the characters. So yeah I cry alot!**

**Chapter 2**

We were seized from behind, my phone still ringing. Sookie would not stop screaming. Then just as pretty as you please, Bill's ring tone started ringing, I had recorded him saying 'Sookie' and it plays over and over.

Again I was stared at, by Sookie, Steve, and the rest of the congregation.

"It's Sookie Cookie's boyfriend." I revealed. Sookie looked shocked. That's when I noticed Eric was lying on the table. He was covered in silver. I fought my captor, I shrieked and kicked but it didn't work.

"I am afraid that won't work, Miss Swan." Steve grinned with a wicked glint in his eye. "How about we tie these whores to this vampire in the morning?" There was a wave of applause and cheers.

Then all of a sudden, Jason Stackhouse swings through like Tarzan and pops Newlin square between the eyes.

Just about then, the doors open up and Bill runs through screeching, "SOOKEH!" The Area Nine Vampires followed. I was able to free myself from the dude who had me. I ran to Eric. I undid the chains, he nodded his head in thanks.

Eric grabbed Steve Newlin from behind.

"Kill me." Newlin repeatedly screamed. Oh God I was getting a headache.

Bill tried to get through to Sookie. That was not going well. He was stuck in the midst of the Texas vampires.

"Stand down underlings," The dreamy voice of Godric came through all of the ruckus.

Everyone but Stan and Eric did, Eric retracted his fangs whereas Stan did not. As Godric neared Stan realized it would be best to go ahead and retract.

Godric grabbed Newlin, "Are any of you willing to die for this man's stupidity?

No one answered

"That is what I thought."

**.0.0.0..0.0.0. Later that night! **

"Bella, are you okay?" Eric asked me. We were at Godric's nest. It was a nice place.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." He looked at me disapprovingly, he knew I could hide my feelings and myself, from others. His big blue eyes looked into my brown.

"We'll talk later." He mouthed, "Let us go and talk to Godric." He walked away I followed.

Godric and I were trying to make small talk, I was being a bitch and I knew it.

Finally I shouted in my head, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ERIC?"

He interrupted Godric with, "You need to stop being such a little bitch, and open your heart back up. Edward will NEVER come back. Stop being such a bitch ass fuck head to my maker!" He shouted exasperated.

I turned around and walked away. As I exited the door, he was beside me I sighed.

"Bella, I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I apologize. Where are you going?"

"Home."

"So soon?"

"Home, to Forks, my dad needs me. Eric it is time I listen to my heart. I am going to call Pam and ask her to make flight arrangements. I am going back to Shreveport, packing my things and saying goodbyes."

"Oh, okay then." I hated to leave but I had to. I knew they were back in Forks, I could feel it. I couldn't wait to call Charlie.

**Read and Review, I apologize for extremely short chapter! How was your Christmas? So was it expected?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything..:( just keep in mind...Bella gets what she wants and changes her mind..:)**

So I left Eric there and walked to the hotel. I called Pam.

"Fangtasia," Her bored voice said.

"Pam?"

"Yes, Bella?" She asked.

"I need to talk, now." I said sniffling.

"Hold on babe." She mumbled. I could hear her making her way through the bar. "What's got you upset?"

I told her what happened. What Eric said. What I was going to do.

"Well I can't tell you what to do, Eric won't allow it, but I will say I hope you stay, and who is to say Cullen won't leave you again? Just talk to him. I'll arrange your flight, but I won't like it." I could basically see her face.

"Pam, forget it, I realized, this is my family. I need to talk to Eric. I'll call you back."

"Okay honey, call me."

I hung up. I called a cab, because I was not walking in Dallas alone again.

I got in the back, and he drove me to the nest.

Isabel let me in. I walked through into the main room and my mouth dropped.

Godric had Lorena on the table. He was looking scary as shit. I caught Eric's eye and tilted my head toward an open couch.

He walked over, "I thought you were leaving." He mentioned as we sat down.

"I am home, well not technically, I'll go to Forks for a few take someone with me come back in three or four days, and I'll be done." I stated with a fake smile.

"That's good. I'll see what I can do to get someone to go with you to Forks." He was being careful.

'Say what you are thinking,Eric' I thought in my head.

"I'll miss you be careful." Neither of us were expecting him to say that. He covered his mouth and I giggled.

"Are you doing that?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"We will figure this out."

"I know, WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed and everything was black.

**0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0000o Later :)**

At first I was a little freaked out. Then I realized I had two heavy as fuck vampires on top of me. It was Eric and another one.

"Please get off of me, you two way a ton!" I groaned.

When they moved I saw it was Eric and Godric. Godric smiled. I grinned and got up. The butterflies that were absent a for a few years started to come back.

I was one of the few people to leave on spot. I was tired and I was not going to wait for Eric, Godric, or Bill and Sookie.

I made it back to the hotel in one piece. Thank God!

I had fallen asleep when Eric woke me up crying.

"Godric...on the roof..please." He just looked pitiful so I ran towards the roof as fast as I could go.

I got there with no time to waste.

I slammed right into him. He gasped, "Don't you dare do it." I basically growled

"Young one, two thousand years are enough."

"Oh no it ain't!" He buried his face in my hair.

"Will you help me love again."

"If I say yes would you not kill yourself?" I yawned.

"Yes."

"Well Yes!" He picked me up and ran to the room.

"Godric," Eric breathed.

I was not going to answer any questions tonight.

"I am sleeping." I said falling on the bed. I heard a chuckle but was to sleepy to care.

Pretty soon I was dead to the world.

I woke up around four in the afternoon. Godric was beside me, dead for at least another hour or two before he was 'alive'.

I got up and made my way into the shower. It felt so good the warmth relaxed me and made me feel good. I stayed until the water turned cold.

I got out and towel dried my hair and put on the shirt Pam had gotten me made, it had a picture of Pam, Eric, and I that said "You are in my vault"- It was a gift, and it was wearable so I wear it. I brushed my hair out and braided it into pigtails, I looked fourteen again, but I really didn't care. I brushed my teeth and stepped out of the bathroom into the gaze of two vampires. Then I realized I was not wearing any pants. I turned red and stepped over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of pants and slipped them on.

"Hello you two." I murmured.

"Hey Bella," Eric said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We are going home, Godric is coming with us." He replied with a smile.

Well isn't that swell? I've already got to go to Forks, I've got a weird power thing, and then the man who gives me butterflies is coming to live with us. I know I should be happy or somewhat something but I couldn't shake the feeling of what awaited me in Forks. Honestly if I didn't have Sam, a Were, or a vampire coming with me. Because I cannot fight off a day walker. Sam could, and he could shift, so could a Were, a vampire though could only help me at night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not-sadly own the characters. So yeah I cry… I am sad...But yet happy! It's been snowing, so no school...so more, better writing? Who knows?**

**Oh Yeah please review... it is fuckawesome when I realize it is a review!**

**Story:**

We left not long after I put my pants on.

Any who we got back home with an hour to spare till' dawn. Pam had me in her arms the second we arrived.

"I missed you baby doll! We'll talk tonight. Just tell me, are you staying?" She sounded like a five year old. And this five year old sounding vampire put a knot in my throat.

I was staying here, but I was leaving for Forks in a few days to see Charlie and junk... Maybe Pam could come with.

"Yes I am staying." I yawned. She looked at Eric with a frown and muttered something along the lines of ' couldn't take care of a frog' I may have imagined it, but I did know Pam had a frog room, mainly green with frog statues everywhere. Nobody else knew besides Eric and I.

**The lovely next day... around one-thirty.**

I awoke to Florence and the Machine's Kiss With a Fist. Pam and Eric let the band play here, I'd been obsessed ever since. She is so crazy when you see her live. I walked to the door and stepped outside, but I jumped right back in when I did. It was freezing, and it was SNOWING! Eric would love this. Me not so much. But yet the folks of Louisiana would like this, they rarely saw it. Where it just reminded me of the Cullens. Hopefully Eric would see that.

I decided to take a nice hot bath. I put in a Paramore CD and got in. I took a lot of time to think about the past three years. My mom married Phil, I moved to Forks, met the Cullens, almost got killed twice-moved here, got a job at Fangtasia, and met Eric and Pam, then the shifters. Now I had met Godric. All I know is I had to restart the CD twice before I was through.

I got out and I was all wrinkly. I put on warm clothes, Pam and Eric should be here soon, maybe Godric too. Don't get to excited Bella, I scolded myself. Don't get close to him, not yet. Then Eric... I like Eric, but that's like sleeping with your boss... Then my first ever love, Edward, I always hid myself from him... but... NO BELLA STOP! I mentally screamed.

I was breathing shakily, I felt like I couldn't move. I had had attacks like this before, when I first moved here. The attacks are one of the many reasons Pam, Eric, and I are close. I slid down a wall. Since when was I near a wall?

Everything went black...

**(OH NO! WHAT HAPPENED? **GASPS**!)**

I blinked into awareness, I was on my bed, which was good, I had five sets of eyes boring holes into mine. It was Pam, Eric, Godric, Doctor Ludwig, Carlisle- What the fuck? NOOO!** I** started shaking my head back and forth.

"Stop it! Now." Doctor Ludwig started,"He came because I needed help, your diagnosis seems to be a problem, considering you didn't want to be called Bella, but Hayley. I think it is a split personality." She rambled.

Split personality? Why was I blacking out? I had done this before, just not living my life as Hayley.

**Hey doll! **A voice came.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

I had four sets of eyes questioning me.

No I would not tell them. It was a voice. OH no...no...noooo I can't have a voice in my head. I have a trip, some kind of power thing, NOW A VOICE!

**Yuppitty it's a voice. It's Hayley. I'll take care of you...**

That was scary.

**Get used to it.**

Bitch.

**I'm a bitch when I brush my teeth, I'm a bitch walking down the streets...**

Ugh... I should ask her...

**Yes you should... and you should tell them about me, I'll be making some appearances! Love ya doll! Big blond and viking is hot, so is that dark haired peace of man candy...**

"Is it normal for her to be in my head?"

"Who doll baby?" Pam asked.

"Hayley."

They gasped.

**Do they miss me already? What did I do?**

What did _you_ do?

**Nothing... just went a little crazy and punched Eric in the face... I thought he was an intruder..**

Intruder? A vampire? You need an invitation to come into a house if you are a vampire.

**Oh.**

Yeah.

"Bella we should let you move in with us." Eric said with a smile, even though it was more along the lines of an order.

**Fuck yeah Bella! Awesomeness!**

"I think _we _will."

"It is safer." Doctor Ludwig chimed in.

"Yes you are" Pam added.

"Exactly."

"It's settled, Bella you are moving in with us." Eric smiled.

* * *

**_Hey you guize! How do you like Bella's kick ass friend? Tell me if you like her? Review Review Review! Love you all! My birthday is a week from Saturday, I am having a party- Twilight and True Blood!  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5... OH yeah DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN HAYLEY! SO meh partay is way okay and we gonna take this story to the next level! Oh I've been listening to "Jar of Hears" a lot..OH YAH! I do not know if Frailly will read this or my friend Ben.. this is dedicated to them...**

"That all Bella?" Godric asked as we put the remaining boxes into my car. I was really going to miss this place.

"Yes, thanks." Then I felt the nausea come back over me, "Hayley," I croaked out.

**Hayley is back!**

"Bella?" The lovely piece of man candy asked.

"Hayley." I stated clearly.

"Hayley, how are you?" He asked moving his head awkwardly.

"Fine... Got any gum?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets feeling for a pack.

"No. Sorry."

"Shit, remind me to get some?"

"Of course." Man Candy promised.

"Godric," I started.

"Yes?" He questioned.

I decided to skip the speech I was about to say, stick it back into Bella's vault.

"Can we go?" I finished lamely.

"Of course." And with that we were on our way. We climbed into Bella's- well our car, Godric was driving, SO I had control of the radio. At first we listened to Paramore's "When It Rains" then as I was flipping through the XM Sirius channels Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts" came on. I sang out and Godric kept a grin on his face. We arrived at a humongous mansion which I figured was Eric and Pam's place. I stepped out of the car, and looked around, not to shabby of a place... I could like it here..

Okay peeps... throw me a few ideas for my stories... Winner packages include: You are mentioned and your idea will be mentioned..AND I jpa (Erika) will like love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said, I am going to mention the people who keep me going! **

**Okay, X-Girl2005 she helped me realize not a lot of people like Hayley, and there will be a lot of controversy between characters with Hayley... I know that...**

**Now for one sweet reviewer Megan Consoer gave me a sweet review.. now back to the story folks!**

I looked around, undoubtedly I was in bed, just I didn't remember getting in bed. It was probably Hayley. Hopefully she would disappear for a while.

**Not a chance.**

I sighed. "Pam? Eric? Godric?" I asked. No answer. I pulled back the curtains. It was daylight. They were in ground.

**No duh!**

We will have to do something about you. Maybe Sookie could get into _your _head.

**I am in your head, so that's kind of stupid.**

I had to admit it was stupid. So I'll avoid her.

**That is gonna be hard.**

Ah. I was stumbling around my room when I found a note written in Pam's elegant script.

Bella,

Sookie called. You have to work for that Shifter today. I tried to tell her you were sick, but your little voice must've been over your body, she's majorly pissed at you. I'm sorry but you have to go work at Merlotte's today. Twelve O'clock noon till' eight O'clock at night. Drop by Fangtasia. I'm sorry to a lso say, you have a meeting there. But I've got to get to Ground.

Love,

Pamela Ravenscroft {Pam}

That Pam. What a way to tell me. She could have woke me up to tell me. It was an hour till twelve. I could get ready. It was just the drive I dreaded.

What if Hayley decided to come around on the way there?

**I won't endanger us.**

I could just hear a smile.

I eventually made it to Merlotte's.

I went in.

**Okay. Now I have gotten myself into a pickle. Anyways How you like the story and for all of you Hayley-Haters, Hayley says, I'll be around for a while sweets! Anywhoozles, Y'all know the drill. Read, review, and now I have a challenge, I have the flu plus strep throat. So therefore I'm sick. *Eck* So this will brighten my day. I have no life. SO IF YOU tell me the things that have a huge place in your life. Like Softball, football, etc. I will tell you mine. Basically its Twilight, True Blood, school, and meh geeky friends. Look me up on FaceBook.**

** Erika Cantrell JPA  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**How come no reviews? *Sad face* I don't own anything… BUT Hayley and a pair of Converse. Have you read my new story?**

As I walked in, I felt all eyes on me. Now I was praying Hayley wouldn't show up.

**I'll be nice.**

Oh _joy!_ I went to Sam, the owner.

"Hey Bella!" He said with a smile.

"Sam can we talk?"

"Why sure Bella. Let's go to my office."

We went to his office and he closed the door.

"What's going on, you don't seem Bella-ish."

**Are you gonna tell him?**

"I'm not, Sam, I ain't right in the head."

**Nah you're fine.**

"What's wrong cher?"

"I have a voice, more like multiple personality disorder, but just one extra personality."

"You shouldn't be here then."

"Sam, I've got it, if Hayley comes around, force me back in here."

"Okay, fine with me." His face revealed it was not fine.

I was serving the lunch crowd with Arlene. Sookie called in. Ha. Figures probably playing with Bill. Or she was having problems. I really need to stop degrading her, to an extent.

I had been working for an hour when I got dizzy. I made my way to Sam. I knew I couldn't make it so I called out, "Sam, now!" He was by my side and I was out.

**Hello! I'm back! **

"Hayley?" Dog boy asked.

"The one and the only."

"Would you stay in here?"

"No way Jose'."

"I promised Bella I'd take care of you."

"I know what you promised Bella. I want Godric."

"Who is Godric?" Obviously nobody told him about Bella and Godric.

"Eric's maker Bella's boyfriend."

"Oh," He didn't seem enthused. "He won't be up for a while."

"I know. That is why you need to take me home."

"To Sookie's?" NO!

"Ah no, Eric and Pam's place."

"Hayley, can't you stay here for a while?"

"No, I can't, but I'll try." He nodded.

I stayed in his office, I went through Bella's phone, she had Medic Droid on here, AWESOME! So I started playing 'Fer Sure'. Lafayette heard it as he was passing by and came in.

"Yo Bella! You got any Jeffree Star? What about Chris Crocker?" He smiled.

Remember: Hayley, he doesn't know about you.

"Sorry Lafayette, only this, but I've got Black Veil Brides, Bullet For My Valentine , and others."

"Hardcore babe!"

"Don't cha know it!" He laughed and sashayed out mumbling something…

I decided to leave.

I slowly came into awareness and noticed I had A Beautiful Lotus blaring. Matter of fact it was "Redrum is Murder.".

Arlene walked in saying, "Sam will you make Bella turn that crap down?"

**Don't let her talk about Beautiful Lotus like that Bella!**

There is nothing I can do.

"I would wonder why you listen to that devil music, but you happen to hang around vampires. It kills your soul."

I had had enough of her dissing vamps.

I walked up to her and smacked her across the face.

**GO Bella!**

She started screaming for Sam, he and Lafayette came running in.

"This satanic whore slapped me!" She shrieked.

"I ain't satanic, I'm Baptist, and I am NOT a whore, I'm a virgin, who has to go to Forks in a few days!"

**Do we? **

I am not sure if I'm going or not anymore.

**So how'd you like this chapter? Please review and all that delicious stuff! XOXO JPA- Erika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys! I've been a little out of it…. I feel bad! Guilty also, I miss the reviews! But then again, I **_**have**_** been reading AND reviewing, who knows, maybe it's yours or a friend… Maybe I fell asleep reading it….lol..just kidding!**

I was lounging in the airplane seat, praying Hayley wouldn't come out and make a scene. I hadn't heard from her in the past few days, ever since I slapped Arlene.

When I had gotten home that night, Pam, Eric, and Godric were waiting for me. They hadn't known about me hitting her, but soon enough they did.

Pam was ecstatic, "I do not blame you, Bella trust me, I would have done far worse."

Eric seemed pissed that Arlene had questioned my virginity and just said, "Next time call one of us, was it Hayley?"

"No, she only came out to talk to Lafayette." Eric chuckled and mumbled something like, "Ah…."

Godric on the other hand didn't look pleased or anything for that matter. He did not speak, nor move. He couldn't be mad, nor happy I mean, it was like he was in downtime.

Like Hayley Godric had disappeared. When Pam and I were packing all Eric did was sit back and mumble things about me not going without him. Or about my safety. Sounded familiar, but yet I actually found it hot. Pam was going with me, she was behind me. (Not a lot of humans ride Anubis) There was one other man on here that was human. Or at least I think so…

He was weird looking. He had unnatural green hair. (Very bad green hair!) He had his earplugs to his Ipod in his ear. Weird guy was dancing in his seat, obviously not seeing me against the vampires.

The rest of the flight I ignored Mr. Weird. I put my earphones in, and listened to Jeffree Star. I started humming a long. **(Basically read the lyrics)**

It wasn't long till' I was actually singing with him, "Fuck me, I'm a celebrity, can't take your eyes off me…"

The plane landed and I was greeted by my dad. He had to wonder why I was on an Anubis flight….wait till Pam woke up to ask that.

"Now Bella, I don't want to tell you this, but I have to, the Cullens are back." He sighed and I smiled.

"And?" He seemed surprised that I did not break down.

He didn't answer, the rest of the ride, seemed longer than it did when I was seventeen. I did have to say, it was funny when I asked him for help to load Pam in the car. He just shook his head and puffed.

When we got to his house, well he needed food, so I took my truck, gladly knowing he hadn't sold it. Pam would be up in about an hour, I'd be back in time.

I pulled up to the store, and almost pulled out of the parking lot. A shiny silver Volvo was in the spot near the front. I decided, if he wanted me, Pam could help me, she was rising about now. I called her, she answered.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Grocery store in Port Angeles. Come, run whatever."

"You are gonna kill me."

"Pretty boy is here."

"Oh shit. Call Eric, now."

"Okay." She hung up. Okay so basically I had to call Eric. Yay.

I dialed his number.

"Bella, what are you doing in that piece of shit?" I looked around, and saw by the Volvo a red Corvette with one figure in it. I got out of the truck, and walked towards the vehicle. Eric rolled down the window.

"Northman, I have never been more happy to see you."

"I can think of other times."

Eric got out of the car, hooked his arm in mine, and we walked inside of the store. I layed my head on his shoulder as the automatic doors slid open.

Eric seemed nice enough, I've known him a while, and well I sort of like him. He's beautiful, yet caring, with a hard (no pun intended) side. I truly loved him, but he loves- well at least he thinks he does- Sookie.

When we walked in, a bronze haired boy stiffened. Eric pointed and I nodded. Oh Dear Lord Jesus this was going to be fun!

Edward whipped around and had to do a double take. He growled when he saw Eric. I smiled as did Eric.

He walked over, "Bella what are you doing with a vampire?"

"I, am Eric Northman, she's mine, and I suggest you do not touch her." I really liked that statement.

"Bella, why?"

"Why?" I had a sudden urge to burst out a song. What had I took?

"What Bella is getting at, it was her choice to go to Louisiana, and then she met me there. End. Of. Story."

Edward puffed, he made a grab for me. Eric shoved me out of the way.

"No fucking way you're touching her."

Pam was beside me, something, I had not noticed.

**Hey! I know, short but, I am in the middle of a book and…**

**Anyways, song by Jeffree Star- Lollipop Luxury, if you're under sixteen, I suggest parental advisory…. I'm only saying that not to be chewed out. Also if you like that, or if you don't, check out Blood on the Dance Floor. (Dahvie is meh hero!) XD!**

** XOXoXXOXOXOXO Chanice ~ Erika ~ JPA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! It's been a while!**

I took a deep breath, something I had caught myself doing a lot.

Edward snarled at Pam's sudden presence. She stepped closer to me, and put her arm around my waist. Eric growled, and moved forward. A freaking fight in the middle of the grocery store. Top ten list of places anybody?

"Well, are you going to do anything guys?" I asked. Pam shifted, trying not to laugh. I yawned dramatically. I swear, Eric, turned around for a millisecond.

"Yes, Pam is going to take you to your dad's, and we'll sort it out. Just Edward and I." That scared the shit out of me. Severely.

**V~A~M~P~I~R~E~S ^-^ R~O~C~K **

Pam and I had left the grocery store about two hours ago. We had shortened my trip, one of the millions of things we did waiting for Eric. I was staying until Monday night. We, as in Eric, Pam, and myself would leave as soon as possible.

I heard a loud crash outside my window. Pam whipped around, and ran to the window.

"Eric and Pretty Boy seem to be fighting. Eric seems to be winning. No surprise there, I think I'll help." She started to hop down to the ground below the window, but we both heard a loud voice.

"Pamela, stay. As your maker, STAY!" He yelled the last part as he slammed Edward against a tree. It wasn't pretty.

As the ass-kicking continued, I managed to paint both sets of my nails, and start on Pam's. Soon after, Eric was in my room bleeding from a gash on his cheek. It hurt me to see him hurt. It hurt so bad, I almost stuck my wrist to his mouth, but as soon as it had been there, it closed up. So amazing. So hot. So what the freak was I thinking? I mean, the old Bella never thought like this. The old Bella didn't have one, maybe two, incredible loving vampires wanting her. Or am I just full of myself?

** Nah, babe. It's normal.**

Shit, Hayley. As soon as she appeared, she was gone.

"Bella, we need to leave, now-ish." Pam said.

"Why?" I asked, feeling, if not looking stupid.

"Explain later, right now is hell. Edward-" he sneered his name, "Is probably gathering his family, we can leave, now." And at that, I was in Eric's strong, huge, and strangely comfortable arms flying over the city, Pam on his back, holding my bag.

**Just a taste as to what's going to happen- not much, but I am updating... So? How'd you like the new SVM book? It wasn't the worst, but not the best. XOXO JPA**


	10. Author's Note

Hi guys.

It's JPA.

This is on hiatus.

Anyways, I really want to know what you guys like to read now. This is an **AUTHOR'S NOTE**. Meaning this story and more than likely, the others, are on hiatus. Forever.

* * *

I want you guys to know I really love how you all were my base in writing when I was younger. I used to get so happy when it was the weekend and I could write like little two hundred word chapters. I've gotten better at that, I promise.

I have a tumblr, dA, and a twitter. If you guys want links and would cowrite something, let me know. I still get updates.

Anyway, have a fantastic day.

Much love,

xoxoxTears. (Tears has become my new JPA, but either one is fine)


End file.
